What You've Done
by VampxLover1194
Summary: Edward left Bella for Tanya. When he came back, Bella was different. She wrote her feelings in a poem, hoping to tell him how she felt. And now, things have changed. It's way better than the summary, so please read. And then review!
1. 1: The Poem

**This is a poem written by Bella, telling Edward how she felt when he left her for Tanya.**

_You know so much,_

_Yet understand so little._

_I told you all,_

_But yet you heard nothing._

**I told you I love you,**

**But it went right through one ear,**

**And flew out the other.**

**You told me "Yea",**

**You love me too.**

_But then turned around,_

_And proclaimed your love for_

_HER, the Other._

_Now you shove it in my face,_

_You flaunt your love._

**Never once thinking of how I felt.**

**Now the love I felt**

**Has hardened into hate,**

**Becoming worse and worse**

**As you are oblivious to all.**

_You knew so much,_

_But know even less._

_I've kept it all in,_

_Never uttering one word._

_Smiling and laughing_

_As my animosity turned inward._

**I think and wonder, still sometimes:**

**"What went wrong?"**

**"Why not me?"**

**I take it out on myself,**

**Day after day,**

**Pain after Pain.**

_But I still don't know,_

_Still don't understand._

_But I can tell you this:_

_I hate you, I hate you,_

_But I can't stop loving you_

_All at once._

**You've hurt me so much,**

**You've done this to me.**


	2. 2: Reactions

A couple of people have asked me to extend this story to include Edward's reaction, so here it is. I don't own Edward Cullen, Bella Swan or Tanya the Strawberry Blond. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**EPOV**

**I could not believe what I was reading. I could believe that Bella felt this way.**

**Why had she never told me? Then I could have made it up to her. I mean, I know that I left her wounded, with scars that will never heal, perhaps not ever in my long eternity of a life.**

**Maybe this was her way of telling me that she hated me, even though I know she loves me.**

**God! What have I done? I must speak to her. I must remedy this! Its clear that she still feels hurt, that she's still confused and angry, and upset.**

**What have I done!?**

_BPOV_

_I knew it was only a matter of time before he found the poem I left on my dresser. I wonder how he'll react. I wonder what he'll say._

_I had to show him the poem, he had to know how I felt. He needed to know how much I hate him for what he did, even though I love him with all of my existence._

_I know it's wrong to feel this way, but it is kind of a guilty pleasure. I want to agonize over how he left me, and how it has altered me me forever. I want him to feel guilty, and attempt to make things right, even though his being here has made everything almost alright._

_Of course I still feel confused and hurt sometimes, knowing that no matter what he says now, I wasn't good enough for him back then. Knowing that he had to seek comfort and love and beauty from an outside source. But he needed to know._

_Even though I wrote that poem a while ago, it still reflects how I feel just looking at him. That I, a mere plain human, couldn't hold him, a powerful, strong, beautiful, immortal vampire like him._

_Do I feel bad? Kind of, yes. But it's him who needs to repent, not me._


	3. 3: Cops cars and Stairs

Soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I've had major writer's block. Again, super sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. I just make fun of them.

**EPOV:**

**I knew Bella was at my house, being abused by Alice. So I got in my Volvo, and sped as fast as I could back to the mansion. But, apparently, luck was NOT with me. **

**Because I was not paying attention to the road, and because of my driving at 90 miles an hour, a police car seemed to have found me. Even worse, it was Charlie. **

**Great.**

**There was a sharp knock at my window. As I rolled down the window, I saw a smile flicker across Charlie's face. His thoughts were no better.**

**"Well, well, well. Look who we have here! Is there a reason that you were speeding?" he asked wryly.**

**"Actually, Chief Swan, there is. Esme called, and said something has happened to... Alice. And because Bella was with Alice, I wanted to...uh...make sure that she was okay, too." I quickly said.**

**I knew that the moment I said Alice's name, Charlie would back off, for now. I was right.**

**"Alice? Bella? Are they okay?" he asked hurriedly, anxious to see if my sister and his daughter were alright and safe.**

**"Yea, I think so." I answered.**

**"Okay, Edward, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but just this once. Go on home, and tell Bella to call me." Charlie said dismissively.**

**"Thanks, Chief. And I will. See ya around." I said pulling away.**

_5 minutes later..._

**"Alice? Bella? Were are you two?" I called.**

**"Edward. Hi." Bella said, appearing from behind me. She had a sad look on her face. **

**Alice must have seen me with the poem and told her.**

**"Hey, my one and only love. Can we talk? In my room?" I asked her tentatively.**

**"Umm... sure. Lets go. Race you!" she added jokingly, rushing up the stairs, and promptly tripping.**

**"Bella-ella. Seems like the stairs aren't in your favor today. Ha!" called Emmett from the living room.**

**"Whatever, giant bum." Bella said under her breath.**

**"Heard that!" my bear of a brother called. **

**"Okay, enough banter. C'mon Bella." I ended the banter.**

**Upstairs in my room, Bella sat on the sofa, waiting for what she was to come, while I paced around the room, thinking of how to start.**

**"Bella, about your poem..." I began.**

**Ha, ha. cliffy, I know. On a more serious note, giant marshmallows and talking bunnies have taken over Antarctica. Penguins are being held hostage. Please help.**


	4. 4: Torture and Talks

Just want to explain something: Edward called Bella his "one and only love" because he wanted to assure her that he loved her and only her, and that Tanya meant nothing! BTW, I will work on making my chapters longer...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers' souless characters. **

**Just kidding about the souless part, please don't kill me.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

BPOV

_I was beginning to wonder why Alice wouldn't let me go home, and why Edward hasn't come to save me from his sisters' torture tools: blow dryer, curling iron, flat iron and mascara._

_I found it odd, very odd. Alice was painting my nails when she suddenly looked up and gasped._

_"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, worried that something might have happened to Charlie or Edward._

_"Nothing Bella. Everything's...okay." Alice replied evasively. Obviously, there was something she wasn't telling me, or going to tell me._

_"Alice, where is Edward?" I asked for the thousandth time, hoping for a straight answer._

_"He's on his way, Bella. Less than five minutes. Lets go wait downstairs, in the living room with Emmett." Alice responded evasively._

_"Oh, okay. C'mon." I said, relieved to finally be leaving the torture chamber._

_On the wa downstairs, Alice was very quiet for one who talks so much. I didn't ask her what was wrong, because I knew that she wouldn't tell me. Not yet._

_In the living room, Emmett was watching pro-wrestling. Didn't he know it was totally fake? Idiot._

_"Bella, Edward is parking now. He wants to talk to you. Please hear him out. By the way, it's about your poem." Alice warned me._

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, shit, crap, crap. Is this why he wasn't here all day? Was he at my house? How did he find it, it was under a million other papers on my dresser. _

_Wait a moment. Why do I feel bad? It's not my fault he doesn't like how I'm feeling. He left ME! For her, that other whore! I didn't do anything other than write down my feelings. He should feel bad! He never gave me answers, and now what? He's coming to get answers out of me? Not no way, not no how! no answers from me if I don't get answers from him!_

_"Alice? Bella? Where are you two?" Edwrad called._

_I walked up behind him and said, "Edward. Hi."_

_"Hey, my one and only love. Can we talk? In my room?" he asked tentatively._

_One and only love? Is he freaking crazy? He left me. For Tanya. He obviously didn't love me then. How can I be his "only love" if he loved her? Even if it was for just a while, how? _

_I'm gonna let this go. For now. At this moment, I have Edward to deal with._

_"Ummm...sure. Lets go. Race you!" i added jokingly. But of course being me, I tripped the second I got to the stairs._

_"Bella-ella. Seems like the stairs are not in your favor today. Ha!" Emmett called form the living room._

_"Whatever, giant bum." I said under my breath._

_"Heard that!" called that idiot bear._

_"Okay. Enough banter, c'mon Bella." Edward said, stopping our argument._

_As I followed Edward upstairs, I thought of a million and one things to say to Edward when he finally broached the subject._

_When we got to his room, I went and sat on his black leather sofa. As I sat there, Edward started pacing, and pacing and pacing. When I though that I could take no more, he spoke._

_"Bella, about your poem...how could you not tell me that you felt this way?" he began. "Why did you lead to me to believe that everything was okay between us? Why didn't you say something, anything?" _

_Oh no. He was not demanding answers from me. I should be the one demanding the answers._

"_Well, you know what, Edward? Don't you dare demand answers from me!" I screamed at him. "It should be I demanding them from you! You left me without explaination. You came back, but had no answers to why you left me for that whore! When you left, you made it clear that you didn't want me, that you didn't care! So where do you get off demanding - not even asking - DEMANDING answers from me as to why I felt this way. Can't you read, Edward Cullen? This is because of you. Because you left ME! So why don't you think about that before you confront me!"_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_**So sorry for that, but I had to put in Bella's point of view. By the way, from now on, I'll be posting both Edward's side and Bella's side. Some stuff may be repeated, but I think that it is important to see how they both feel about this little poem. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **_**: D**


	5. 5: Confessions

OK, people keep telling me that my chapters are too short. Its not my fault! I'll try to write longer chapters, but no promises. As always, I do not own anything of Stephenie Meyers'. Good day.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**EPOV**

**"**_**Well, you know what, Edward? Don't you dare demand answers from me!" I screamed at him. "It should be I demanding them from you! You left me without explanation. You came back, but had no answers to why you left me for that whore! When you left, you made it clear that you didn't want me, that you didn't care! So where do you get off demanding - not even asking - DEMANDING answers from me as to why I felt this way. Can't you read, Edward Cullen? This is because of you. Because you left ME! So why don't you think about that before you confront me!"**_

**I could not believe that this was my Bella who was screaming at me. I let her yell because at least she was finally talking to me about what hurt her the most. When she finished, I stood there quietly while she sat back down. I waited until she calmed down a bit before I spoke.**

**"Bella, I have been thinking about that. I just never knew you were so hurt. Why did you never tell me any of this? My love-"**

**"And another thing. Stop calling me my love, and my one and only. When you say this, you're lying. I am NOT your one and only! You've had another one and another love. So just stop it, okay? Just stop!" she said, looking at me with a confused hate in her eyes. **

**I thought of her poem. It said something like, I hate you but I still love you. Well, that explained the look in her eyes.**

**"Bella, what I had with Tanya, that was nothing! Nothing! I didn't love her, I don't even know what was between us! The whole time, I wanted to die because I knew that I had hurt you. I thought we were getting through this, and then I read this! How do you think this made ME feel?" I retorted. I knew that what I did was wrong. But still.**

**"Oh no. You were supposed to feel guilty, and sad, and hurt. That was the whole purpose, you twit! So don't you go and try to make me feel bad. I know what I did, and that was nothing but love you, Edward! Real love! If you didn't love her, than what? Did you get bored with me? Needed a thrill that I couldn't give you? Huh, Edward Cullen? How do you explain yourself?" Bella, my beautiful Bella, was still hurting. But I had no explanations for her.**

**"Bella, I have no answers for you, and for that I'm sorry! So sorry. But you need to know that I'm here now, and only here for you. I love you Bella. I do , and I'll do anything to prove it to you." I pleaded.**

**"Anything, you say..." Bella contemplated.**


	6. 6: Compromise

So here's the thing: No one is reviewing. How am I supposed to know if my story is worth continuing if I get no feedback, huh? So until I get at least 20 to 25 five reviews, I wont be posting anything new.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_BPOV_

_"Bella, I have no answeres for you, and for that I'm sorry! So, so sorry. But you need to know that I'm here now, and only here foryou. I love YOU Bella, only you, and I'll do anything to prove it." Edward pleaded._

_"Anything, you say..." I contemplated what this 'Anything' would mean. Maybe I could ask him to..._

_"Okay, Edward. I want us to take a break from eachother and to see a relationship counselor, because I need to be sure that I can trust you not to leave me again, or to lie and have no answers as you do now." I thought up quickly._

_"This is the only thing that I can think of that will help us move on. I also think that if you think over and talk about what you did, you might be able to finally give some damn answers!" I said fast._

_"A break Bella? Do you think that's best? I mean, I don't want to be seperated from you..." Edward said nervously._

_"You should of thought of this before. Besides, what does it matter? You've already left me once." I said meanly. _

_I didn't want to be seperated from him any more than he wanted to leave me THIS time. But it was the only thing that I could think of. If I was to become part of his family for than forever, I needed to trust him to never hurt me like he did. _

_If I could deal for a few weeks, then so could he._

_"Bella, are you really going to keep bringing this up? I said I was sorry!" Edward said angrily._

_"Yes, Edward, I am. Until I get the answers I want - no, need!" I yelled back._

_"Fine, Bella. I'll go through with this, if it's what you really want. I'll look for a counselor tomorrow, and make the earliest appiontment possible, okay Bells?" Edward gave in with a sigh. I was partly happy, but now I was feeling a bit guilty. _

_**No, this is what I want!**__, I thought to my self._

_"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate this, I really do." I said as I turned toward his door._

_"Bella, wait. In your poem, it said, "Day after day, Pain after pain". Can you explain what you meant?" Edward asked tentatively._

_"Oh, um...It just meant that every day while you were gone, the pain got worse and worse. When you came back, it lessened but was still there. It was like there was an unpluggable hole in my chest, emmanating a horrible pain." I explained. "Why?"_

_"Nothing. I just thought that...that...that...never mind." he stuttered._

_"If you don't mind, I am going back downstairs with Alice. No doubt she's gonna give me hell." I said walking out the door and heading towards the stair case._

_"Sure..." Edward said a second too late._

_As I started down the stairs, I kept replaying the scenes from Edwards' room. I kept going over how broken his face looked, how sad and angry and upset he looked. _

_I knew Alice was going to be upset with how I handled this situation. I'm sure everyone could here us upstairs. Thinking of that, I forgot how to breathe. What a wonderful time for a breakdown. _

_I stopped walking down the steps, and sat on them instead. I tried to remember how to breathe, and concentrated on nothing else but that for a minute. Apparently I wasn't so quiet._

_Just because I could hear her, didn't mean I couldn't sense her presence. When I looked up to acknowledge Alice, I gasped, because the vampire that was sitting next to me wasn't Alice._

_"What..." I asked._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Cliffy. Maybe that'll get you guyses to review already. Remember 20 to 25! **: D**


	7. 7: Help Unasked For

Ok. You readers have disappointed me. All I asked for was just a few more reviews. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be getting anymore anytime soon, so I guess I'll just add this new chapter for now.

**BPOV**

_"What are you doing here Jasper?" I asked, confused. In the entire time I've been aquainted with the Cullens, I never really got the impression that Jasper accepted me. Yet here he was..._

**JPOV**

_**The heaviness emanating from Bella was just too much to bear. She was making ME depressed. I had to help her somehow.**_

_**"I'm here to help. I know you and Edward are having some major problems right now, but you'll get through them, and I am here to help. I hate seeing anyone in my family upset, including you." I explained.**_

_**"Family? Me? I didn't know that you considered me as a member of your family." I told him thoughtlessly. And truthfully, I didn't. **_

_**"Oh, Bella. Why would you think that?" I asked, though I knew perfectly why. **_

_**I've been as distant as Rosalie to her, even though Rosalie and I have different agendas. She hates her for being human. **_

_**I just don't want to kill her, and have Edward kill me.**_

_**"Well, we haven't really gotten to know each other, and we rarely ever talk to eachother." Bella answered tentatively.**_

_**"Oh, c'mon Bella. You know the answer to that. I can't really be near you, unless I am in complete control of my vampire senses." I told her.**_

_**"Oh. I guess that makes sense. But why are you helping me?" she asked. "How can you help me...I'm mean, us?"**_

_**"I have a licensce in family therapy, and all therapies of that nature. I have a lot of time, you know." I explained with a little laugh at the end.**_

_**"Ha. I guess you do. But will Edward let you do this? I mean, I know he's willing to do whatever it takes right now, but his own brother? I don't know..." she said uncertainly.**_

_**"I'll do anything, Bella. I love you." Edward said from behind Bella.**_

_**"Alright, Jasper. I guess this is better than a stranger. I'll - we'll do it." Bella complied without looking at Edward. It looked like she was trying to stop herself from crying.**_

_**"Awesome. Is tomorrow okay for you two to meet with me?" I asked.**_

_**"Yes." Edward replied.**_

_**"Yeah." Bella murmured.**_

_**"Great. See you guys tomorrow." I said, turning to leave.**_

_**"Bella..." I heard Edward say.**_

_**"Please, Edward. Not now." came Bella's sharpish reply.**_

_**"Okay..." I heard Edward say, too low for Bella to have even a hope of hearing.**_

_**She must be really hurt and angry. I hope I can help, for all our sakes.**_

OK, I know some people might be a bit upset with this chapter, but that's what you get when you don't review (think the melody of That's What You Get, by Paramore). I chose Jasper because he is my favorite character in Twilight. So deal with it. If I'm happy with the number of reviews, I'll post a better update.


	8. 8: Slowly Dying

So, apparently, people are liking the addition of Jasper. It's kid of obvious that he should be included, I mean, he can help them so much. Knowing feelings come in handy sometimes, ya know!

And now, the continuation of What You've Done...

--

**EPOV**

**So Jasper was gonna help Bella and I out. Interesting, but why would he help? Sure, he does have a lot of experience, but still...**

**Oh well. Waste not, want not.**

**I heard him talking to Bella, and of course, curiosity overcame me. I raced to the top of the stairs, listening in while going unnoticed by Bella, and unacknowledged by Jasper.**

**"...But will Edward let you do this? I mean, I know he's willing to do whatever it takes right now, but his own brother? I don't know..." Bella said uncertainly.**

**I found myself to compelled to answer this myself, "I'll do anything, Bella. I love you."**

**"Alright, Jasper. I guess this is better than a stranger. I'll - we'll do it." she said, breaking my heart because she wouldn't look at me.**

**I caught Jasper's thoughts on this: **_**She looks like she gonna cry.**_

**"Awesome. Is tomorrow okay for you two to meet with me?" Jasper asked.**

**"Yes." I said.**

**"Yeah." Bella murmured.**

**"Great. See you guys tomorrow." Jasper concluded, turning to leave.**

**Once he was on his way, I tried to speak with Bella.**

**"Bella..." **

**"Please Edward. Not now." came her sharp-ish reply as she walked away, not even once turning to look at me.**

**"Okay..." I mumbled, knowing it was to low for her to hear.**

_**Edward, when she leaves, I need to talk to you, **_**Jasper thought. **_**She must be really hurt, and angry. I hope I can help, for all our sakes. For now, stay upstairs. She doesn't want to talk to you.**_

**When I got these thoughts, I immediately wanted to go downstairs and beg for her forgiveness. **

**But then Alice chimed in: ****Don't, Edward. Not know. Give her some time, some space. I'm sorry I didn't warn you about the poem. I saw it, but you had already left for her house. I'm so sorry.**

**So she knew. Alice knew before anyone. Oh well. It's over for now. One day at a time, right?**

**--**

So...what did you think? Is this okay? And can someone tell me there thoughts on Breaking Dawn? Tell me...tell me!

Also, please review. I love them, I live by them. Please also spread this story around. You know, you tell one friend, they tell two friends...that whole mess.


	9. 9: Thoughts

Okay, okay. Its been forever. But here is the latest chapter for What You've Done...ENJOY!!

**EPOV:**

**This one day at time thing? Not working out. I can't stand being apart from my sweetheart for this long. It's killing me! To not be able to tell her "I love you" everyday...to not kiss her soft red lips...TORTURE!! **

**All this time I've been thinking she was fine with what I did...how could I have been so stupid! Of course she was hurting, it is way too obvious now. It's true what they say, hind-sight is 20/20. **

**What can I tell her but sorry? That it was a mistake, one that I would do anything to take back. I'd give anything to talk to her right now...**

**"Edward! Where are you?" Jasper called.**

**"I'm up here!" I called back.**

**"Well, come down, then. It's Saturday, you idiot. Meet me in my room!" he called back.**

**That's right! Today is Therapy Day. Bella would be here soon. I've been waiting for this all week...**

**"Hi, Jasper." I heard Bella timidly say.**

**"Hi Bells. How are you?" Jasper asked.**

**"I'm...better, I guess. Where's, um, you know..." she replied.**

**"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. And Edward is upstairs. He'll be down in a minute." Jasper informed her. "I wanted to talk to you first. Alone." **

**That was a first for me. Last I checked, we were going talk TOGETHER. **

_**She's nervous, Ed. Let me figure her out first, okay? And don't listen in.**_

**Great. I'm going to leave, Jasper knows that.**

**As I walked down the hall, I called to Alice, "I'm leaving for a bit. Call me when it's time!"**

So what do you think? Is it okay for an intro to Bella and Jaspers' talk? Tell me...REVIEW!!


	10. 10: Reasons

Okay. I am seriously considering halting my story until I get a sufficient amount of reviews. Until then, however, please enjoy this continuation of What You've Done...

**JPOV:**

_**I am very surprised that Edward was able to leave, especially with Bella here today. He must really want to help get Bella back with him...**_

_**"Jasper?" Bella called, bringing me back to earth.**_

_**"Sorry, Bells. What's up?" I responded.**_

_**"Where's Edward going?" she asked me, half wondering, half not wanting to know.**_

_**"Truthfully, I have no idea. I'm the one with feelings, Bella, remember?" I joked.**_

_**"Ha. Yea, okay. So, um..." Bella stammered.**_

_**"Ok. So today I want to start with why you wrote that poem. What was your motive?" **_

_**"You make me feel like a murderer, Jazz. 'Motive'? Jeez." Bella responded, clearly procrastinating.**_

_**"Bella...Answer me, please." I pressed.**_

_**"Fine. Do you really want to know Jasper, why I wrote the poem? DO YOU?" Bella unexpectedly exploded.**_

_**I nodded. Then she continued: **_

_**"I wrote it because I was upset. I was sad, and angry, and most of all really pissed off! I couldn't fathom WHY he left me. I couldn't think of any other reason WHY, except that he DIDN'T LOVE ME! All I kept thinking was that I was just another passing fancy, a silly little whim of his, you know. One of those things to do before he turned a hundred and ten. Why not love a human for a bit. Why not test my limits, and see if don't kill her? Sure, it'll take up all of my lying skills, but, hey, she won't be too harmed. After all, time heals all wounds for a human!"**_

_**"Bella, you need to believe when I say that you were NEVER just a passing fancy. Believe it when I say that he did love you." I told her, hoping to calm her down a bit. I could tell that she was getting angrier with every word that passed between us, but I didn't want to influence her emotions. Not yet.**_

_**"Well, Jasper, that is what I felt. Now if you'll let me finish..." she said.**_

_**"Go on."**_

_**"Well, I thought all of this after I got over being sad - no, depressed. I decided not to stay depressed; it hurt Charlie too much. So I decided to 'get over Edward' as much as I could. But I was still angry. That was when I turned to writing. I wrote and I wrote, mostly about how I had felt about Edward, and how I felt about him after he left. After all this writing, I would save it in a folder I had..."**_

**_"Go on." I encouraged._**

_**"After the anger had subsided a bit, self-doubt came rolling in. I couldn't stop thinking that I had this coming. That I should have known that he would grow tired of me soon, want something better." she stopped suddenly.**_

_**"Bella?" I called her softly.**_

_**"I burned them, you know." she answered with a far away voice.**_

_**"What, Bella? What did you burn?" I asked, already knowing.**_

_**"The folder. I couldn't keep it. Any of it. But as I was burning everything, piece by piece, I came across the poem. I didn't want him to read it, not really. I just wanted to save it, you know? Just in case. But now I realize that a part of me DID want him to read it. Just so he could know a bit of what I was feeling."**_

_**"Bella, you've done really well. I just want to ask one question, before I call Edward to come back." I informed her.**_

_**"Ok..."**_

_**"Why did you go back to Edward when he came looking for your forgiveness? Why did you so easily forgive him, when you were - are - feeling like this?" I asked, honestly wondering.**_

_**"Because I still love him." she answered, as if the answer was blatantly obvious.**_

_**"That's all I wanted to know. Now, is it okay if I call Edward to come back? Are you comfortable with him being in here with you. or would you rather I saw him alone, and then brought you two together?" I said, giving her the options I know she would want.**_

_**"Is it okay if I wait with Alice while you talk with him?" Bella asked tentatively.**_

_**"Sure." I replied. "Excuse me, for a sec Bells." I said as I called Edward.**_

_**"Edward, you can come now." I told him over the phone.**_

_Okay, Jasper. Thanks for doing this._

_**"No problem Edward. See you in a - " I was cut off as there was a knock on my door.**_

_**When I turned to go get it, I was shocked to see that Bella had already opened it.**_

Cliffy. Ha ha ha. Maybe now you people out there will review!


	11. 11: Too Many Racing Thoughts

M'kay. I know its been a while since I've last updated my story, but I just now got 40 reviews. So to reward all who have helped me make my story better, here is a continuation of What You've Done...

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**JPOV**_

_**I was shocked to see that Bella had already opened the door, and to see that Edward was already standing behind it.**_

_**"Sorry, my love. I didn't realize you were still here." he apologiozed to her.**_

_**"Whatever, Edward. Excuse me. Jasper, I'll see you next time, m'kay?" she said, trying her best to ignore Edward, who was watching her with a surprised look on his face.**_

_**"Sure, Bells. Next Tuesday good for you?" I replied.**_

_**"Yea, sure. See you then. Bye, Jazz." Bella said as she exited the door.**_

_**"Bye Be--" Edward started, but she had already closed the door in his face.**_

_**"Jasper, tell me you got through to her today..." he pleaded.**_

_**"Yes, I did. Edward, she is really hurt, and confused. She doesn't understand why you left in the first place, and frankly, neither do I. Edward, why?" I asked him**_

_**"I don't know, Jasper. I really don't know. I never meant to hurt her....." Edward said sadly.**_

_**"So what happened? How did you even come across Tanya in the first place?" I pressed.**_

_**"I was hunting....and i strayed up real far...wasn't paying enough attention....we crossed paths....got to talking...." he remembered.**_

_**"So is that when your affair began?" I asked.**_

_**"No, it was much later....after Bella's eighteenth birthday. Way after." he explained.**_

_**"So, what happened?" I continued.**_

_**"Dammitt, Jasper. I dont know! I just don't know, okay. You can ask me all you want, but I just don't know why I left Bells...I only know that I still love her, and only her!" Edward exploded.**_

_**What was with all the tense emotions....**_

_**"Okay, Edward. I see that we will be getting nowhere with oyu today. You can go now. I suggest you leave Bella alone for now...she's still very upset." I advised.**_

_**"Yea, okay. Ummm, Jazz?" he called, suddenly sounding sad.**_

_**"Yes?" I replied.**_

_**"What did she say about the poem?" he begged.**_

_**"Im sorry Ed. Your gonna have to ask her yourself." I told him.**_

_**"Okay." Edward sighed.**_

_***********************************************************************************************************************_

_BPOV_

_I felt bad after slamming the door in Edward's face. I know I'm being unfair, but I want -no need- answers. I mean, he calls me his love, but how can I believe him after all this time? After how he's hurt me so? I know I should go easier on him, talk to him directly, but I can't. And part of me(the vindictive side) wants him to suffer....to feel how I felt. Abandoned, lonely, depressed, hated, unworthy. Unbeautiful._

_Still to this day I wonder. What went wrong? What made him go? It was us against the world, both his(vampire) and mine(human). I truley thought I was the one for him, because I knew that he was IT for me. But now, everytime I look at him, I can't help but think of what he may have done with HER, the other. Things he couldn't do with me, because I was human, and therefore fragile? Did he kiss her with passion? Not pull away because of the "danger" he swore he brought upon me? _

_All of this I pondered as I sat with Alice in the living room, watching a mindless television show...Oh, Degrassi. How ironic that it was the episode where Craig cheats on Ashley with Manny....even the media was against me. Truth be told, I used to love this show, up until JT died....but alwell. I wonder if Alice will let me go home._

_"Alice?" I decided to ask._

_"No, Bella. You can't go home until Edward leaves Jazz's room." she answered._

_Sometimes I wondered if she could read minds as well as see the always unstable future..._

_"How did you--" I asked in a shocked tone._

_"You're just predicatable, Bells." Alice said with a huge smile._

_"I think I'm a bit offended....But seriously, I wanna go home!" I pleaded._

_"You need to wait, Isab---" she began._

_"No need. She can go home now if she wishes." Edward interjected._

_"Yes! I mean, thanks. Bye Alice." I said, giving her a quick hug. "Bye Edward." I said, barely looking at him, knowing what emotion I would in his topaz eyes._


	12. 12: Realizations

Oops, I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated. Been busy, ya know? Anyways, the continuation of **What You've Done**...

* * *

EPOV

"Bye Edward." Bella said quietly, barely looking at me as she hurried out the front door.

As she left, she missed one step leading outside and I could hear her stumble. In a flash, I was at her side, having prevented her from falling.

"God dammit. Edward, I would have been fine! And even if I _did_ fall, allwell! I can survive on my own, thank you very much. I would have thought you realized that much when you came back and found me still alive and breathing!" Bella spoke with surprising hostility, obviously unleashing an eternity's worth of pain and anguish.

"I'm so-sorry, Bella. I can't bear to see you hurt, physically or mentally." I told her, struggling to keep the shock and hurt out of my voice.

Bella just glared at me, her molten chocolate eyes appearing to be frozen with hate. The look stemmed my flow of apologies, and as I stuttered to a halt she walked away, briskly getting into her car, and slamming the door, which caused a shower of rust flecks to fall on the pavement.

I stood there watching well after she had gone, so long that Esme and Carlisle had come out to see if I was okay. They watched me for a minute, and I was so into my own head that I wasn't paying attention to their thoughts. So I was completely surprised when Carlisle spoke up:

"Edward...It's for the best." he said in his usual quiet manner.

So huge was my shock at his words that I whipped around, growling. He knew how I felt about Bella. He knew that I would die for her, that I almost did! Why was he saying that her being gone was for the best?

"Now, my son. I merely meant that she needs time to heal. You hurt her, you did her a great disservice. She accepted you back into her life without much question, did she not?" Carlsile said soothingly.

"Yes..." I answered through my teeth.

"Did you not wonder why that was? Why she allowed back into her life without any protest?" he continued.

"No. I just figured...I've been worrying about what I did, and about he. I know I hurt her, but the one thing I just don't understand is why she couldn't be honest with me!!!" I yelled, frustrated at my own stupidity. As I seethed, I looked up and saw birds fleeing the nearest tree, apparently frightened by my outburst. I went on," If only Jasper could tell me-"

"Ah, I could have told you that." Carlisle answered, even though it wasn't entirely meant for him.

"She loves you too much. It seems that she doesn't want to hurt you, my dear," finished Esme.

I ran from them at that point, finding my way to _our_ meadow. My eyes felt oddly dry, and I seemed to choke on the air I was unnecessarily breathing, so much that I had to stop for a minute. I don't think I've ever felt this sensation before. Strange...

I recovered from this odd little panic attack (I guess that's what it was) about a quarter of an hour later, and I stared around the small, circular meadow. It was perfect, and held my most treasured memory. Our first kiss.

**No,** I thought. I couldn't think of that today. Besides, all that kept replaying in my mind was the cold, hardened look in my love's eyes. So full of hate, pain, hurt. I couldn't believe all of those terrible emotions could be present in such a sweet, kind hearted girl. And then I scoffed.

**Of course she was kind hearted. She took you back.** I thought. But the real question was, how do I make things right?

I needed the perfect gesture, something that told her I love her, that I was completely and totally committed to making things right between us. Mgift would have to be priceless, yet cost no money, other wise she would think I was attempting to buy back her love.

"Music..." I said to myself. I'd write her a song, as she loved her lullaby.

I ran home to get started, thinking of some options for the song. I'd use lyrics this time, and they'd have to be perfect. I reached home, foregoing the front door, instead opting to go through my window. A flurry of thoughts hit me as I landed softly. My family, asking if I was okay. I'll answer them later. I had work to do.

As I sat down at my desk, and I picked up my pen, I marvelled at how quick and easy the perfect words came to mind:

_I asked you to stay, but you wouldn't listen_  
_You left before I had the chance to say_  
_Oh_  
_The words that would mend the things that were broken_  
_But now it's far too late, you've gone away_

_Every night you scream yourself to sleep_  
_Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?_  
_Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_  
_Hard to believe that_

_It's not over tonight_  
_Just give me one more chance to make it right_  
_I may not make it through the night_  
_I won't go home without you_

I stopped, re-reading. It was perfect so far.

* * *

Review review review. I do not own Maroon 5's great song, Won't Go Home Without You, I just tweaked it to fit the story.


	13. 13: So It Is

So here's the next chapter. Hope y'all review. It's pointless to keep writing if I don't get feedback. SO....DO IT!!!

* * *

BPOV

(One week later...)

I hadn't been to see the Cullen's all week. In fact, the only reason I was heading over there today was for the "therapy" appointment with Jazz. I had been loathe to be over there, but I promised Jasper that I wouldn't miss this one. I didn't go on Tuesday, I feigned sick. I just couldn't go over there, not after my little outburst on Saturday. I know that the whole house heard me put Edward in his place. I felt bad afterward, of course, but he needed to hear what I had to say. I know he was shocked, and so was I. I mean, my words came out with so much venom, so to speak. But, he needed to hear them.

But I must admit, it's been hell without Edward. My old nightmare came back once, and I found myself biting my pillow to keep from screaming. As far as Charlie knows, me and Edward are happy. I wonder how he would react if he heard that me and Edward were on a break. He'd probably do his version of a touchdown dance. Hee hee.

I laughed quietly to myself as I walked down to my car, imagining Charlie dancing around the living room with black paint under his eyes. But then the thought of what was waiting for me at the Cullen house sobered me up real quick. It wasn't as though I was expecting to be treated coldly by anyone save for Rosalie. It was just that today was to be the first session with Edward, together. Could I hold my tongue long enough to hear him out? Nah, probably not. But Jazz would probably say that was a good thing. Whatever.

As I drove, the song The Truth, by Kris Allen played on the radio. New to my ears, but it seemed to describe how I had felt before the poem fiasco:

It's the elephant in the room  
And we pretend that we don't see it  
It's the avalanche that looms above our heads  
And we don't believe it  
Trying to be perfect  
Trying not to let you down  
Honesty is honestly  
The hardest thing for me right now  
While the floors underneath our feet  
Are crumbling, the walls we built together tumbling  
I still stand here holding up the roof  
Cause it's easier than telling the truth

Sigh. I'm tempted to change the station, but the song's got me hooked! Doesn't matter anyways, I've already arrived at the Cullen's. As I parked, I looked up into Edward's window, and saw him at his desk. Hmmm, it looks like he's writing something.

**None of my business at this point, **I thought as I walked to the front door and rang the bell. Alice opened the door before the sound finished, looking haughty.

"Bella." she said, and I flinched at the inflection in her voice. Maybe I was wrong about not being treated coldly.

"Hey Alice." I said fearfully.

"Well come in." she said in the same tone.

"What did I do?" I asked tentatively, scared of the answer.

"What did you do?" she asked incredulously. "You haven't been to visit me all week! Do you know how many beauty I've bought? Who's gonna test them out for me?"

I laughed with relief. "I'm sorry Alice. I just didn't know if I could come back after that little moment of evil had on Saturday."

"Of course you could, silly. We understand how you feel, and that you need your space." Alice replied laughingly. " You could have called.

"Ha. Yea, I guess so. I'm sorry. We'll play dress up after my 'appointment' with Jasper. I severely need some girl time." I allowed.

"I know just where to take you. See ya soon, Bella." Alice said, bouncing away.

**Great.** **What's she planning? **I thought as I walked up the stairs, tripping as always. I noted with chagrin that Edward didn't come to my aid. At least he listened to me.

I nursed my throbbing elbow as I walked into Jasper and Alice's room, stopping as I heard a piano playing downstairs. Was that Edward? Eh, whatever, he'd be up soon.

"Hey, Dr. Jasper." I said as I walked in, smiling slightly when I saw that he had a clipboard in is hand. "What's with that?"

"Oh, nothing. It makes me feel like a really real therapist." Jazz answered lightly. "You ready to begin?"

"Yea. Ummm, is Edward--" I began, but my unfinished question was not needed, as Edward himself strode in behind me.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?" he asked, sullenly.

"I'm...okay. And you?" I replied.

"Eh." he muttered, just barely audible to my human ears.

"Edward, I know that you wanted to say something to Bella, and i think we should start off with that first. So, why don't you tell her?" Jasper began.

I closed my eyes for a minute, bracing myself for what ever was going to be sent my way. Would it be the truths I 'd waited so long for? Would I finally be getting some explanations?

"Bella, before I start, I just want you to hear me out, and to please, please not interrupt me. Can you do that?" Edward pleaded urgently.

"Of course Edward. It's only fair." I agreed.

"Bella..." Edward started.

* * *

So, I hope you like this chapter. I mean no harm by using the lyrics to The Truth, by Kris Allen. Once again, it fit my story. :)


End file.
